Insanity
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: Dean Ambrose has always been different. The only people he gets along with are his Shield brothers, even if the three of them do tend to butt heads. Still, the ties between the Hounds of Justice are strong, and when those bonds are threatened by the powers-that-be, the fangs are bared and the claws come out. A bubbly Diva getting thrown into the mix only further complicates things.


**This is a fic that is going to be in line with RonTheRonin's Roman Reigns fic "Pride". To understand this one, you need to go and read his fic alongside mine. There will be a Seth Rollins one added somewhere along the line as well, to complete the trio. These fics will go hand-in-hand with each other, so it's important that you read all of them. My Dean muse was pitching a fit in my head, so here's my contribution. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

Dean Ambrose wasn't one for socialization. He fancied himself a lone wolf, one man taking on the rest of the world. That was why when he got on the plane, he swapped tickets with Ryback. It hadn't been easy to convince the big brute to give up his seat, but it had been worth it to sit in the back of the plane, by the window and far away from everyone else.

Dean shifted irritably in his seat and drummed his fingers on the armrest. The damn plane had been sitting on the runway for hours, grounded due to the rough winter weather outside. If it were up to him, he would storm up to the cockpit and throttle the pilot until they took off. They could take their chances. If the wings became covered in ice, so be it. He had no problem with dying.

Unfortunately, no one else on the flight shared his mindset. So they sat here, waiting for Mother Nature to take her fury elsewhere.

Dean glanced around at the rest of the passengers on the plane. He could see his friend and fellow Shield member, Seth Rollins, sitting near the front of the plane. Seth was a good guy, and Dean was closer to him than he was to Roman, but the young highflyer was too loyal. Hell, Dean suspected that if he told Seth to take a flying leap off of a bridge because it was for the good of the team, the two-toned Superstar would do it in a heartbeat.

It wasn't that Dean himself wasn't loyal, because he was. He was just loyal when it was convenient to be. He had screwed over plenty of people in his lifetime, and hadn't felt anything close to guilt for any of them. He wasn't so sure he'd be able to turn on Roman and Seth quite as easily, simply because they had won a small shred of his trust, but if the need arose he wouldn't hesitate.

Two hours later, the plane finally took off. Dean settled back into his seat, thinking about the stupid wedding that he hadn't been invited to. Trinity (otherwise known as WWE Diva Naomi) and Jon Uso were great people and an even greater couple, but weddings weren't really his scene. He was happy for the two of them, but going to that wedding would remind him of something that he would never have, and that was love.

That thought made him uncomfortable, so he leaned his head against the round plane window and closed his eyes. The weeks of getting very little sleep caught up to him, and he slipped into the depths of unconsciousness.

* * *

A hard jolt jerked Dean out of the deep sleep that he had been in, and he sat up so fast that he banged his head against the panel above. Cursing, he rubbed at the top of his head before looking around. For an uneasy moment he thought that the plane was going down, but then he looked out the window and saw bright sunlight and palm trees, and he realized that he was in Hawaii. Stifling a yawn, he unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up, retrieving his luggage from the compartment overhead. He slung his duffel over his shoulder and headed to the front of the plane. The heat hit him like a slap in the face as soon as he climbed out, and he paused to put his sunglasses on. This was definitely different than Cincinnati, where he had grown up.

Seth was standing a few feet away, obviously waiting for him. He had pulled his blond-and-black hair up into a messy bun and also wore a pair of sunglasses. Dean made his way over to him, taking his sweet time. He didn't really feel like conversing at the moment.

"Have a nice nap?" Seth asked without even looking up from his phone. His fingers wereflying over the screen and he had a focused look on his face. Dean knew that behind the lenses of the sunglasses his eyes would be narrowed in concentration.

"You stalking me now?" Dean drawled, adjusting the strap of his duffel.

"I have better things to do than stalk you, Ambrose," Seth retorted. He shoved his phone into the back pocket of his jeans before picking up his suitcase. "So what time is this wedding, anyway?"

Dean shrugged lazily. "Don't know. Roman didn't bother to tell me." The Samoan man had assumed that Dean and Seth wouldn't want to go to his family's wedding, and in a way he had been right. Dean hadn't wanted to go at all, but Seth had been furious that Roman hadn't asked them to come and insisted on showing up just to spite him. And so Dean had gone with him, not entirely confident that Seth would be able to find his way to Hawaii by himself.

"How very like Roman not to tell us anything," Seth muttered bitterly.

"In his defense, he wasn't expecting us to come," Dean pointed out. He started walking toward the airport, rolling his suitcase along. The sound of tiny wheels behind him let him know that Seth was on his heels, as usual.

"Yeah, I know. That dick," Seth grumbled.

"Come on Sethie, would you really want Roman and I at your family's wedding?" Dean asked as the two of them passed through the sliding doors into the airport's air-conditioned lobby.

"Roman, yes. You, probably not. And don't call me that."

"Why Roman and not me?"

"Because you would start complaining about how weddings are lame, and then you'd probably abuse the bar and get totally wasted. After that, you'd hop up on a table and start letting the bride and groom know exactly what you think of their blissful union. I wouldn't be surprised if you started spouting off divorce statistics."

Dean feigned a look of hurt. "You talk like that's happened before."

"It has. At Natalya and Tyson's wedding. But you probably don't remember, because like I said, you were wasted." Seth hailed them a taxi once they were outside, and the two of them started loading their bags into the trunk.

"Huh. So that's why I woke up with a black eye," Dean mused, arranging his suitcase so there was room for Seth's next to it.

"Yep. Tyson got you pretty good. He would have done worse if I hadn't hauled you off of the floor and dragged you out," Seth responded, tossing his suitcase in as well and slamming the trunk shut.

"This is why I keep you around," Dean said with a grin, opening the door to the taxi.

"Shut up and get in the car."

* * *

The wedding was beautiful, Dean had to admit. He and Seth had driven around for close to an hour, searching for the correct venue, but it had been definitely worth it. Jon and Trinity had both looked great, and they were very much in love. The ceremony went perfectly, and Dean didn't get drunk and hop up on a table, much to Seth's endless relief.

While everyone was crowding around the bride and groom to offer their congratulations, Dean slipped away from Seth's side and wandered down to the edge of the ocean. He looked at the water for a moment before slipping off his shoes. He had rejected the idea of a suit and instead had opted for a white button-up shirt and a pair of black pants. He let the waves wash over his feet and allowed himself a brief moment of relaxation. Maybe it hadn't been such a bad idea to come after all.

"Well if it isn't the infamous Dean Ambrose."

Dean tilted his head back and blew out a puff of air. He didn't even need to turn around to know who stood behind him; the Australian accent gave it away. "Hello Emma."

The bubbly blonde Diva appeared by his side, her long locks gathered up into a ponytail. A warm breeze ruffled her knee-length blue sundress and stirred a few strands of hair that framed her face. "I didn't expect to see you here," she commented. She looked down at the water and kicked off her flip flops, then stuck her feet into it as well.

"I wasn't supposed to be," Dean admitted.

"Oh, so you're a wedding crasher now too?" Emma teased lightly.

"Of course. Every important event needs a Dean," he replied, shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants. He was surprised to find himself joking with her; he prided himself on being serious, when he wasn't teetering on the edge of insanity.

"Every important event needs an Emma," she chimed in. "And the Emmalution." She raised her hands and stuck out her hip.

"If you're going to do that stupid dance, I'm leaving," Dean warned.

"Oh come on, the dance is fun! Do it with me!" She jabbed his side with a finger, her blue eyes glittering with mischief.

"Dancing? No thanks, sweetheart," Dean scoffed. "I don't dance."

Emma made a face and then stuck out her tongue. "Don't be so sour. No wonder Roman didn't want you here."

That stung, but Dean didn't let it show. "Now I see why you're not on the main roster. You're more concerned with acting like a little girl than honing your craft."

Much to his surprise, Emma didn't even flinch. "Jeez, people told me you were prickly, but not this prickly."

"You haven't seen anything yet," he told her flatly.

Emma cocked her head to one side and studied him with those big blue eyes, a smile flitting across her lips briefly. "I will," she said confidently. "I'm not going anywhere."

That was the first time Dean had ever heard those words from someone. Everyone in his life had disappeared, one way or another. Seth and Roman were still here for now, but that could and probably would change faster than he could blink. People had told him a lot of things over the years, but never had someone said to him "I'm not going anywhere".

"We'll see," he said to the Australian Diva, hiding how deeply moved he was.

"Yes we will," she agreed.

A call of "Emma" came from further up the beach, where everyone else was gathered. Emma glanced over there, and then she looked back at Dean. "Looks like I'm wanted elsewhere." She bent and picked her flip flops up, adding, "I look forward to getting to know you better, Dean. Have a nice night."

With that, she sprinted off down the beach, her ponytail streaming out behind her. Dean watched her go, a little amused despite himself.

He had actually found someone just as unaffected by his insanity as he was.


End file.
